


Devil's Spawn

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth, Established Relationship, F/M, Nora is a Mom, Offshoot of Devil's Due, Preston is so done, doesn't like the idea of more deathclaws roaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Alternate ending to Devil's Due, with a splash of Preston love!





	Devil's Spawn

_ “You snuck past a deathclaw? _ ” Preston snapped at Nora who held an egg of said creature close to her chest. 

_ “And you grabbed its egg?”  _ Preston stood in utter disbelief as the woman confirmed his comment. 

“And we are going to return it.” The minuteman watched bewildered as the woman took some old cloth and made a sling to hold the egg, just as one would hold a baby. Once finished, the woman pulled out a scrap of paper that seemed to hold the instructions for whatever madness this whole thing had boiled down from. Then, fiddling on her Pip-Boy, Nora walked on, confident in herself and careful with her newfound load. 

“Nora. You said that there was someone waiting for this delivery? Why don’t you complete it?” Preston ran to fall into pace along side of his significant other, his laser musket at the ready.

“Wouldn’t that be better than helping out the resident Deathclaw population?” He asked sarcastically, but he was met with a distraught look. 

“Preston. I know personally what it is like to lose a child. And I’d be damned if I let anyone else feel like I did.” Nora spoke, twinges of hurt coating her voice. 

“Oh, I’m sorry babe.” The male trailed off, his eyes drifting to the egg in the grasp of the foster-mother. He hadn’t been a parent himself, but Shawn was a close comparison, even if he wasn’t of his flesh and blood. 

As the duo made their way over the desolate landscape the female spoke up.

“It’s odd. It’s quiet.”

“Yeah, I was just going to comment on it. This silence is unsettling, we better move with caution.” The woman nodded in agreement as they moved on through the destroyed landscape. 

As Nora moved on, the egg in her grasp shifted, the creature inside moving around in its shell.

“It moved.” The Vault Dweller spoke, her hands ghosting over the shell of the egg. 

“Damn, it must be close to hatching then. We should hurry and get that thing back to its nest.” Preston climbed up a steeper slope, holding out a hand to his partner to help her up the hill. Nora let out a chuckle and amused smile crossed her face as she cradled the egg close to her belly. 

“What?” The male asked, confused to as why Nora was laughing.

“You just reminded me of Nate when I was pregnant with Shawn. He always acted as if I would break if I worked too hard.” 

“Are you seriously comparing that  _ thing _ to your own flesh and blood?” Preston gestured to the egg with the muzzle of his gun. Nora turned her body and the egg away from the man while making a face.

“You’ll understand when you have your own kids.” 

“You mean when  _ you _ have  _ my _ kids.” The male said with a smirk before smacking her butt. 

“ACK- Preston!” Nora snapped before feigning a kick at his shin, eliciting a mischievous laugh from the man. 

“I ought to demote you!”

“Oh, is that so, General?” Garvey teased as they came over the crest of a hill. Looking down into the valley, Nora stopped dead in her tracks. Ice coated her veins as she looked down at one of the most ruined sights she had ever laid her eyes on. 

In the small valley, a Mutant Behemoth was splayed across the rocky turf, blood soaking the ground. Not too far from the monster, a deathclaw matriarch laid taking in ragged breaths. 

“My God.” Preston whispered, his eyes wide with horror at the macabre vista. Nora didn’t breathe a word as she carefully picked her way down the side of the hill near the deathclaw. The egg in her hold shaking more fervently.  

_ “Nora, what are you doing?” _ Preston hissed as he followed after his significant other down the hillside. The woman approached the mortally injured deathclaw with concern laced on her facial features. The beast looked up with ebony eyes, its breaths bubbly within its chest. Blood coated the nostrils of the deathclaw, already crusting over. 

“Hey there… I found your baby.” The woman spoke softly to the monster, unwrapping the now vigorously shaking egg and placing it in front of its mother. The deathclaw let out a low rumble as the egg continued to shiver, and the small noises of cracking began to come from the encasement. The mother let out another weak grumble as if encouraging the small animal within. One of the cracks gave way for a small, dull claw to break through along with the rest of the leg. 

Nora and Preston watched with bated breath as the infant struggled to release itself from the shell, the mother watching with tired eyes and ragged breaths. Finally, with one last stretch, the baby pierced the rest of the shell, tearing itself free. 

The infant was small, around the size of a large cat. It squeaked pitifully as the mother tried to bring itself closer to its child. With almost all of its effort, the matriarch brought its head next to the hatchling to lick and clean its offspring. The mewling deathclaw had no horns nor much of claws or spikes. It was round: a true baby. 

Once finished, the mother let out a low rumble before laying her massive head in the dirt, a noticeable pool of blood collecting beneath her. Weakly, she nudged the infant away, towards the two humans watching not two meters away. The deathclaw let out a weak snort at the woman. Nora drew in a nervous breath as she moved forward in understanding and scooped up the infant. 

The matriarch let out a pitiful huff of gratefulness before setting her head down in the dirt for the last time, her breathing slowing before stopping completely. 

“You _ have got  _ to be kidding me.” Preston spoke as he looked down at the lizard in his partner’s arms. Said woman let out a wry laugh as she swaddled the small deathclaw. 

“C’mon, you said you wanted a kid!” 

“ _ This is not what I meant! _ ” Preston spoke in a rising panic as the woman snuggled the infant. 

“Well, I don’t know what you were expecting. But, I think she’s perfect.” 

“ _ She?!” _

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s a girl. How does Diana sound?” 

“Now you’re  _ naming it?” _

“It? Preston, that isn’t a very nice way to talk about your daughter.”

“Unbelievable.” 


End file.
